Verbos
by Helzebet
Summary: No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser realizar simples acciones y cuando te das cuenta, es demasiado tarde. Clyman con insinuaciones de varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Jugar.

**Categoría:** Romance/Humor.

**Advertencias:** Ligeras insinuaciones de sexo. Obviamente, relaciones de chicoxchico.

**Pareja(s)**: Clyman (no estoy segura si así se dice) como pareja principal, Bunny y Style como secundarias.

**Capítulo**: 1/(?)

**Jugar.**

—_Vamos, dime tu nombre._

—_Ya te dije que no._

—_Anda. Dímelo. De lo contrario tomare mis medidas._

Cartman se acerco peligrosamente a él, quiso escapar pero lo había tomado del brazo. Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, sentía la respiración de Cartman sobre su piel. Se ruborizo.

—_E-Eric, suéltame._

— _Vaya, tu si puedes pronunciar mi nombre pero tu ni siquiera me puedes dar el tuyo._

—_Eric, deja-te-te de bro-bromas. Conoces bien mi nombre. _

No podía resistir más su agarre, lo ponía muy nervios, trato de bajar la mirada, pero Cartman con su otra mano le tomo de la barbilla. ¿Estaba mal que no pusiera resistencia?

— _Vamos Clyde, sabes que no es divertido si no finges, aunque sea un poco…_

Le iba a contestar cuando sintió los labios de Cartman sobre los suyos, trató de pelear, empujarlo un poco pero cuando lo intento, Cartman lo acostó en la mesa sin dejar de besarlo. Empezaba a acostumbrarse –y a responder un poco- al beso, cuando se separo. Vio el rostro de Cartman igual de rojo con una sonrisa maligna, se removió incomodo en la mesa, pero él lo sujeto de las manos y se relamió los labios. Trago saliva.

_Jugar_ con Cartman era una mala opción.

Mientras tanto, Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Butters observaban la escena.

—Me pregunto cuándo es que se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí…

— Vamos Stan, desde un principio sabíamos que iba a acabar así. El gordo nunca invita a Clyde y en estos días los dos andaban más idiotas de lo normal.

—Deberíamos de grabar esto para después chantajearlo, pero yo no tengo una cámara, ¿Butters, no tienes una en tu casa? — Esta vez hablo Kenny.

Butters froto sus nudillos.

— ¿Pero no está mal que lo grabemos? Pero sobre todo, ¿no está mal que Eric le haga eso a Clyde?

— Tranquilo Butters, Cartman no le está haciendo a Clyde algo que no quiera, aparte de que no tiene nada de malo que dos chicos se besen y hagan _otras_ cosas.

— ¿Enserio? — El rubio miro a Kenny tratando de buscar alguna mentira en su rostro, pero solo observo cómo se quitaba la capucha y le sonreía seductoramente.

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? — Kenny acorralo al pequeño rubio contra la pared, para después decirle un montón de cosas al oído.

Stan se agarro el puente de la nariz y Kyle solo se limito a reír.

— Enserio Kyle, no entiendo porque no se dan cuenta que seguimos aquí.

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos.

— Bueno en ese caso, ¿Por qué nosotros dos también fingimos que no hay nadie aquí? — De un momento a otro Kyle se había trepado encima de Stan y le comenzó a besar el cuello.

— ¡Judío, ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer eso aquí! ¡Lo mismo va también para ti Kenny!

Después de todo, _jugar_ en la casa de Cartman no era tan buena opción.

* * *

><p>Wii~ Mi primer drabble de South Park, con esto marco mi regreso al Fanfiction :D<p>

Antes que nada, aún no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos van a ser, le calculo como unos quince pero no es seguro. Este es uno de mis primeros proyectos de SP, tengo otro fanfic, pero antes de subirlo quiero terminarlo hasta el tercer capítulo o algo así, ya falta poco.

Me fue muy difícil describir a Cartman, pero en especial a Clyde, no me asocio mucho con su personalidad, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que no caiga en el Ooc.

Sus reviews son bienvenidos, acepto criticas/halagos/sugerencias, me suben mucho el animo -sin contar que gracias a sus comentarios yo mejoro-

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** **Planear.**

**Categoría:** Romance/Humor.

**Advertencias:** Relaciones de chicoxchico, celos (¿?).

**Pareja(s)**: Clyman como pareja principal, ligeramente Cutters y Bunny.

**Capítulo**: 2/(?)

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Planear.**

Solo. Molesto. Viendo como el gordo que te besaba _tan fogosamente_ hace dos semanas se dedica a coquetear con un ingenuo rubio. Claro. Desde el principio sabias que enamorarte de una bola de grasa no iba a traer nada bueno, entonces, ¿por qué dedicarse a cultivar sentimientos que nunca iban a ser correspondidos?

Clyde no eres más que un idiota, siempre lo has sido, pero nunca te habías dado cuenta de que solo las personas te usan para beneficios personales, de alguna manera ya lo esperabas de él. Suspiras por trigésima vez en el día y justo en el momento en el que crees que no puedes sentirte peor, oyes las risas del culón y del inocente rubio.

_¡Suficiente!_ Estas a punto de mandar todo al carajo cuando algo hace clic en tu cabeza, ahora sonríes cínicamente – _como lo haría el-_ y te das cuenta de lo que puedes hacer para poner ese gordo en su lugar. Sales orgulloso de aquella cafetería de tortura en busca de tu querido amigo Tweak.

Si Cartman podía estar con un idiota rubio, ¿por qué el no?

Es una verdadera lástima que Clyde haya salido tan rápido que no presencio la escenita que se armo después en la cafetería.

Si alguien hubiera descrito en ese momento a Kenny, diría que se parecía un volcán en medio de una erupción. Echaba humo por la cabeza y estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Kyle.

—Amigo, creo que deberías calmarte. No lograras nada si te enojas—Hablo cierto pelinegro mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

—Tienes razón Stan— Dicho esto, Kenny salió disparado como bala hacia la mesa de Cartman y acto seguido, le dio un buen puñetazo al castaño.

— ¡ES MIO! ¡¿COMPRENDES? — Había gritado el rubio, lo que provoco que toda la cafetería centrara sus ojos en él y guardaran silencio. Cartman solo bufo.

—Eso ya lo sé, solo quería comprobar algo —Kenny no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a que se refería, cuando Cartman ya había atravesado la puerta chiflando.

Todo era perfecto, su plan había salido a la perfección…

Estas semanas había tenido que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad, para no acorralar a Clyde en cada rincón oscuro que encontrara, pero valía la pena. Hablar con el aburrido de Butters, ver a Clyde enojado, recibir el puñetazo de Kenny. TODO, había valido la pena.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para Clyde cayera rendido a sus pies.

….

Hola, ¡qué bueno que los vuelvo a ver!

Antes que nada, les agradezco mucho por sus reviews, todos están contestados –a excepción de los usuarios no registrados, que los contestaré aquí abajo-. Espero recibir mucho más esta vez… bueno, se vale soñar.

Antier, según mi tumblr, fue el cumpleaños de Eric Cartman. Debo de confesar que no me agrada Eric pero amo su mente diabólica, aparte de que gracias a su cumpleaños, en todos lados habían subido imágenes de South Park, así que prácticamente, esto vendría siendo como un "agradecimiento" por nacer.

Bueno eso es todo, si mi gripe se apiada de mi, subiré el otro fanfic que estaba haciendo. Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, si desean ayudarme en darle un título decente a mis capítulos, no duden en hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro:<strong>

¡Mujeres! Me hubiera encantado darles una respuesta muuuuuuuuuy larga, pero no puedo hacer un review más largo que mi propio fanfic, ustedes comprenderán. En todo caso les pediría que se loggen o me dejen su correo, me encantaría hablar con ustedes :D

Muchas gracias por el review.

Sí, el Ooc es algo en lo que tiendo a caer, por eso lo tengo que leer como un millón de veces lo que he escrito para darle forma a cada uno. Entiendo a la perfección a lo que se refieren con Naruto, horrores de fanfics en donde lo ponían como una nenaza (y eso sin usar el recurso del gender bent), pobre Sasuke…

Espero verlas en este capítulo y en el siguiente chicas y no se olviden de lo que les dije.


End file.
